Singing Madness
by Original Wr1ter
Summary: "Three must become four to battle the madness that lasts forever..." Can Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Firestar stop the Clans from singing horrible music?
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather was grumpy. He couldn't stand listening to his Clan. They were horrible singers.

"ENOUGH!" he yowled. "I WILL DISTRACT YOU WITH MY EMO POEMS!" everyone grew silent. "My stick and I will recite it together. If I could just remember where I put her…."

"Her?" Lionblaze asked, obviously disgusted. "You are such a loner, Jayfeather. And didn't you break _her?_ Remember I saw you do that in the third series?" Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"I'm a medicine cat, stupid. I fixed her." He stared at a bush. "That's where I put her!" he remembered.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be blind?" asked Lionblaze.

"Not in this story," replied Jayfeather.

He grabbed his stick and brang it to the front of the camp.

"Okay. Now I will recite my emo poem:

_Death_

_Death watches your every move_

_He can feel your fear and sadness - - -"_

"HEY LOOK IT'S CROWFEATHER!" someone shouted. Crowfeather appeared out of nowhere.

"I have a song for Leafpool!" Leafpool groaned.

"Not again!"

**Set Fire to the Rain**

**(Originally by Adele)**

_I let it fall_

_My heart_

_And as it fell_

_You rose to claim it_

_It was dark_

_And I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips_

"Um, cats don't kiss," said Thornclaw.

_And you saved me_

_My hands_

_They're strong_

"Cats don't have hands either," muttered Thornclaw.

_But my knees_

_Will fall too weak_

_Stand_

_In your arms_

_With that_

_Fall into your feet_

_But there's a side_

_To you_

_That I never knew_

_Never knew_

_All the things_

_You'd say_

_They were never true_

_Never true _

_And the games_

_You played_

_You would always win_

_Always win_

"The games that _I _played?" exclaimed Leafpool. She took out a machine gun but then Purdy took it out of her paws.

"Now don't go shootin' youngin'." He warned.

"You have a stupid accent," Leafpool shot back.

_But I set fire_

_To the rain_

_Watch it burn as I_

_Touch your face_

_When it burned_

_While I cry_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_Your name_

_When I lay_

_With you_

_I could stay_

_There_

_Close my eyes - - -_

"YOU LAY WITH MY DAUGHTER!" shouted Firestar.

"Ummm… Yes?"

"KILL HIM!" before Brambleclaw could throw a grenade, Crowfeather disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Crookedstar suddenly appeared in a mist of pink smoke.

"What are you doing here, Crookedstar?" asked Firestar. "You died in the first series."

"I'm here to sing a song." Replied Crookedstar. Firestar sighed.

"Can't you go bother RiverClan? That's where you lived when you were alive."

"Well, I _could,_ but I decided to come here."

"Why?"

"Because I brought Silverstream." Silverstream stepped out from behind her father Crookedstar.

"SILVERSTREAM!" Graystripe exclaimed, rushing towards her. Millie looked furious and started sharpening her knife.

"The song I am about to sing has to do with when I was still alive and Willowbreeze died." He said, his eyes sad.

"Nobody cares!" Jayfeather yelled from the back of the group.

**Hailie's Song**

**(Originally by Eminem)**

_Some days I sit_

_Staring out the window_

_Watching this world pass me by_

_Sometimes I think_

_There's nothing to live for_

_I almost break down and cry_

_Sometimes I think I'm crazy_

_I'm crazy oh so crazy_

_Why am here _

_Am I just wasting my time?_

_But when I see my baby_

"That's me!" Silverstream said happily.

_Suddenly I'm not crazy_

_It all makes sense when I look into her eyes_

'OMG I feel so special right now.' Silverstream texted to all her friends.

'_Cause sometimes it feels like_

_The world's on my shoulders_

_Everyone's leaning on me_

_And sometimes_

_It feels like_

_The world's almost over_

_But then she comes back to me_

_My baby girl_

_Keeps getting older_

_I watch her grow up with pride_

_People make jokes_

'_Cause they don't understand me_

_They just don't see my real side_

_I act like shit don't phase me_

"He said a badword!" exclaimed Amberkit. Brightheart covered his ears and took him back to the nursery.

_Inside it drives me crazy_

"Cats don't drive," Thornclaw pointed out while reading a book. Crookedstar stopped singing.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said. "It was just a figure of speech."

"Cats don't drive," Thornclaw repeated.

"I wasn't - - -"

"They don't know how to drive."

"I never said - - -"

"They're not even tall enough to grab the wheel." Crookedstar started to get angry.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled, taking out his Colt .45

**(If you don't know what a Colt .45 is: it is a revolver. If you don't know what a revolver is: it is like a handgun. If you don't know what a handgun is: You probably shouldn't be reading this story XD)**

Thornclaw's eyes widened.

"Seriously! I thought StarClan was where the good cats go when they die!" Crookedstar shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. But what does that have to do with anything? I still want to shoot you."

"Haha…" Thornclaw laughed nervously.

"I, uh, have to be somewhere. SEE YA!"

_**Meanwhile in WindClan…**_

"I WANT TO SING A SONG TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS!" Breezepelt screamed.

"Um, okay," said Onestar, "go ahead." Breezpelt went to the front area where everyone would be able to see him.

**Kill You**

**(Originally by Eminem)**

_When I was just a little baby boy_

_My mama used to tell me these crazy things_

Nightcloud looked confused. (Breezepelt's mother)

_She used to tell me my father was an evil man_

_She used to tell me he hated me_

Now Nightcloud looked so embarrassed she was going to faint, while Crowfeather (Breezepelt's father) looked at Nightcloud furiously.

_But then when I got_

_A little bit older_

_I realized she was the crazy one_

_But there was nothing I could do or say to try and change it_

'_Cause that's just the way she was_

Once Breezepelt had called his mother crazy, Nightcloud had regained herself and started beating him up with a cookie.


End file.
